fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
How Lonely (Amy's Song)
HOW LONELY (AMY'S SONG) Performed by Kate Higgins (Amy Rose) Amy Rose and her brothers Miles "Tails" Prower and Charmy Bee ran as fast as they could to catch up with their adoptive family. Her boyfriend Knuckles the Echidna and his best friend Angel followed them while Young Simba, Flounder, Chip, Dale, Thumper, and Flower watched in shock. "Wait! Wait!" cried Amy, "Please don't leave; we are coming! Don't leave us again!" Prince Edward, Giselle, Boo Boo Bear, Yogi Bear, Anne Marie, Charlie Barkin, Itchy, and Roger Rabbit drove back home in their mobile home. "Daddy," said Anne Marie. "she's probably miles away by now." Amy, Tails, and Charmy stopped running and looked sad to see their adoptive family leave Neverland. Knuckles and Angel stopped to comfort the children. "We're too late!" Tails sighed sadly. "They don't love us!" added Charmy. "Don't be sad," Angel said in a soothing voice. "We'll visit them another time." But Amy started to cry. Amy remembered telling her old father Proteus that the Knuckles the Echidna stories she tells Tails and Charmy weren't silly when he said they were. She remembered telling Giselle that she didn't want to grow up during bedtime and telling her that she had saved Knuckles's shadow for him. So lonely Missing you each day I pray if only For a moment I could see Your smiling face You take away This emptiness inside of me But I'll be strong Until we meet Amy, Tails, and Charmy sadly stared at their reflections in the water. Amy sniffled and rubbed her eye as a tear slid down her cheek and fell into the water, showing images of Giselle, Edward, Boo Boo and Anne Marie. Their images rippled to go back to the children's sad expressions. I miss you Long to hear you laugh again To kiss you Let you know that life begins When I'm by your side Holding you tight You gave me strength to brave it all Faith and hope When darkness starts to fall Suddenly, a heavy wind began to blow. Amy, Tails, and Charmy shivered in fear and sadness. Then an enormous flash of lightning, followed by a loud clap of thunder, scared the children, causing them to cry. When the wind blows cold and threatening Nobody's there to comfort me Someone somewhere hear my plea Until then Please let me know Amy got back to her memories with her family. She remembered coming home from Neverland and hugging Giselle. She remembered telling Proteus that the Lost Boys went back to Neverland with Knuckles and Angel because they were not yet ready to grow up yet. And she remembered watching the ship fly in the sky with Proteus, Giselle, Robespierre, Juane Tom, and Mewsette. How long till I hear your heart singing That sweet song when I'll be there To sing along in harmony Just you and me The music stops when you're not here But my heart sings Until you're near to me During the instrumental section, Amy remembered sleeping in bed with Tails and Charmy while Giselle read them a bedtime story. She remembered the next night when Proteus read them a bedtime story. Oh, can you even hear my cries That call your name Beneath the stars tonight Suddenly, a flash of lightning, followed by a clap of thunder, frightened Amy and her brothers again. But Amy, Tails, and Charmy were too scared to run away and hide. So they sat down beside a tree and fell asleep there. When the wind blows cold and threatening Nobody's there to comfort me Somehow, someone hear my plea Until then I hope you know Amy remembered having dinner and dessert with her family in the dining room. She remembered when she and her brothers moved to Neverland with Knuckles, Angel, and the Lost Boys, they got their picture taken. I need you To chase away the clouds So I can see you Run through fields of flowers Like we used to do Just we two Hold onto the memories Until that day I'm holding you again Then snow began to fall outside of Hangman's Tree one cold November morning. Good night, my friend Good night When the song ended, Amy started to cry again. "I'll never see them," she sobbed. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "What'll I do now?" "Everything will be OK, Amy." Knuckles said, patting her back. Meanwhile, she heard some voices coming from another place. It was Simba. He was whispering to his friends about playing Knuckles the Echidna and Dr. Eggman. "OK, Thumper, here's the plan." he said, whispering in Thumper's ear. "We're gonna do a play." Next, he whispered into Dale's ear. "You'll be Knuckles." Then he whispered into Chip's ear. "You'll be Dr. Eggman." The Lost Boys jumped up in excitement and ran to their places. Flower walked over to Amy, Tails, and Charmy, who were still crying. "I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to visit them," he said, circulating around them. His voice choked up a little, and his eyes filled with tears. "But please don't cry; you'll make me cry, too!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Song Fic Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Songs Category:Sad songs